


They will be fine

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: A dark take as to why Arnoldo was so out of it in Plato Irresistible.





	They will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and it's been sitting on my drafts a while,I settled on just revising and posting it.

"Capitán Topa ... I'm very sorry to tell you but I really don't think these meds are doing Arnoldo or anyone around him any good..." started Francis aprehensively with his head bowed down between his broad shoulders,he has been feeling more confident these days thanks to some good meditation sessions with Harmony.

But this whole 'speak your mind' thing to the Captain or anyone else,really,is still very hard work,harder than his own job most times.

And his job is a hard,very ungrateful one, more often than not.

The skilled waiter has been repeating to himself lately that he really doesn't need Arnoldo,never did, especially after the Incident a few weeks ago. 

In an event similar to the day Margarita the Mechanic came into the Monorail sabotaging everything,the cake mixer had gone crazy in Francis' hands,Arnoldo surged right behind him, as he does,gripping Francis' wide arms painfully... painfully tight in a panic for the apprentice to stop the madness but only making things so much worse.

Francis screamed loudly,crying out,falling to his knees,covered in cake batter,tears streaming freely down his round,reddened cheeks when the great cook's nails dug in deep into pale,delicate skin.

Deep enough to draw blood.

Topa y Los Rulos who were right outside at the Dining Car heard the commotion and ran in without feeling a need for permission to find a miserable looking Francis kneeling on the floor,covering his pained,red arms with his hands,still crying and hiccupping uncontrollably.

And... a very lost,guilty looking Arnoldo,large hands in the air in surrender looking red,but definitely not at all resembling the same crimson tone of his waiter's arms.

Topa had to make a painful decision that day,he had to start considering firing Arnoldo - and he did tell the man so - but the great chef pleaded and pleaded (he might have kissed the Captain's purple shoes at some point).Topa sighed,ran a tired hand over his round,kind face and told Arnoldo he needed help and treatment urgently.

And...the Captain was willing to pay for it as long as the cook didn't hurt Francis ever again,Arnoldo agreed.

It would be a long time to get rid of this guilt.

Topa and Francis were sitting by the rest car together, _resting_ , for once, early morning after the Caponata Incident.

Not too long after Francis made the worst mistake a waiter could ever make and almost quit for good.

Not just Junior Express,but his career as a waiter altogether.

"Francis,I really don't understand, he was violent,he hurt you! Now he's calm and-" Topa started,sitting up straighter on the couch.

"He's not calm!!! He's sedated,Capitán!!! That's not what I want either...." Francis exclaimed in frustration,running thin fingers through his own thick rulos,looking up at his Captain with pleading olive eyes.

The short waiter wasn't sure what he really wanted anymore,why couldn't he just have a middle ground? 

"He- he's been drowsy and sleepy for days,barely finishes cooking any meals....He..." Francis put a hand over his lips,choking back a sob.

A worried expression adorned Topa's kind features,he sat closer to Francis,draping an arm over thick shoulders,turning the boy's body slightly to face his.

"Francis? Something you want to tell me?" the brunet singer whispered,deep concern lacing his pleasant voice.

Topa cares and values Francis so much,if Arnoldo broke his promise and stepped off his limits again,he's out.

Topa loves Arnoldo and will always believe the man can change someday and become a better version of himself.

But Francis' well being comes first.

"I think he's been- No,I... looked at our Medicine Cabinet this morning,he's been taking way more than the prescription says,he's almost done with them...." the raven-haired teen said solenmly,brown-green gaze fixed on the hand that's gripping tightly on his yellow towel.

"What???!!!! Francis,it's only been 2 weeks,those pills were supposed to last 2 months!!!" the short-haired Captain couldn't help but jump back,startling Francis to his core who stood up and started pacing in a nervous sweat.

"I know!!!! I got too used to him being so calm!!! I didn't even think this could be happening! That he could... be doing this! You gotta do something,Capitán, por favor!" Francis pulled the Captain by his jacket in a panic,his hands going to the boy's shoulder in a shock of his own.

Both owe their lives to Arnoldo,they can't let him give up on his own like this.

Or can they?

The older Chef did end up doing them both more harm than good later on.... 

No,they still can't.

Arnoldo observed the duo by one of the small round windows by the doors.

Topa held Francis to his chest,running a hand over dark black curls in a soothing manner,whispering (most likely singing) something the older,mustached man couldn't hear that clearly.

Sounded very similar to "A Volar" If he was to guess.

He had been out of the kitchen looking for his Francis to take over cooking duties for him for the time being,that...uncomfortable feeling took over his chest again and the brunet chef could barely stand still even less do his work properly.

That Francis,never around when he needs him most.

Arnoldo had heard most of the conversation when they were sitting down,he knew what he was doing to himself - and kept failing miserably at it - but it's only because it finally dawned on him what he did to Francis and had done to Topa back then.

The Chef got to the conclusion his departure is long overdue-

Arnoldo suddenly started breathing in short,shallow breaths,leaning against the wall beside the doors,his chest hurt again while he put a large palm against it,other hand secured against the wall to keep him from falling to his weakened knees or face first on the floor.

The stubborn chef closed his eyes and inhaled slowly then exhaled,this should have been quick and painless like in the movies.

But different from the movies he was too much of a coward to take everything all at once.

And now here he is,yesterday he almost lost his Francis and he couldn't even bring himself to realize it until the deal was done much later.

It wasn't the first time and somehow the proud cook with light brown hair suspected it wouldn't be the last.

Both his Francis and his Captain will do just fine without him.


End file.
